


A Valentine Out of Season

by sorteparaplyer



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Possession, Rape, Revenge, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Ben is watching Klaus fall asleep, waiting for his chance to possess him. But he can't wait forever. He decides to try another method of breaking Klaus' will, so he'll understand that Ben can take what he wants.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Kinkmeme Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Valentine Out of Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for an [umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt made [here](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=1221404#cmt1221404)

Klaus’ eyes are already shut. His chin is listing towards his chest. “Please,” he slurs. “Just…”

Ben is _so close_ to getting what he wants. He watches closely, trying to ignore the thrill in his stomach. He’s waited his entire afterlife for an opportunity like this. He can hardly believe how close it is now, within his reach after all these years.

Slowly, cautiously, Ben creeps forward. Klaus doesn’t move, so he reaches out—

Klaus’s head jerks up with a gasp.

All of Ben’s excitement evaporates, just like that. He wants to scream, curse Klaus out, sock him in the jaw for being such a contrary little shit. But that would give Klaus a second wind, so he swallows his frustration and softly shushes his brother instead. “It’s okay,” he soothes, as he watches Klaus’ head drop forward. "Fall asleep.”

Any second now Klaus will begin to slump bonelessly towards the plush carpet. Ben will jump in before he even makes it to the floor, and he’ll be possessing him. He’ll be able to walk around on solid legs, to talk to anyone he wants, to talk to _Jill_ —

The clock chimes, and Klaus’ head snaps up again. 

Ben is barely able to keep himself from decking him.

Instead he tries telling Klaus what it’s like to watch him make stupid mistakes over and over again, how frustrating it is that he never learns from anything that happens to him. Klaus listens, but he looks too exhausted to take much of it in. 

“I’m sorry,” Klaus says. His voice scrapes enough for Ben to believe he really means it.

“You wanna make it up to me?” Ben asks.

“No!”

Ben lets out a growl. He stands up, kicks over a tasseled floor pillow, and stalks out of the room. He’s had enough. If Klaus won’t fall asleep then he’ll find another way to break his will.

He comes back into the room just a few minutes later, except this time he’s wearing Keechie. 

He should’ve done this sooner, he realizes. He could’ve just used someone else, anyone else, to get his chance to talk to Jill. It never had to be Klaus, even though Klaus came with certain advantages. But now that he has command of a corporeal body, there’s nothing stopping him from going to find Jill right now. He can finally have a real conversation with a girl he likes. 

Except there _is_ something stopping him. He’s still furious with Klaus for refusing him, for forcing him into the same powerlessness he’s felt for the last seventeen years. Ben’s burning with anger, and he can’t—he won’t—just shove it aside this time.

Klaus deserves to be taught a lesson. He has to learn that he can’t keep screwing Ben over and ignoring the consequences. This time he’s really going to feel them.

“Oh… halløjsa,” Klaus says, finally picking his head up and taking notice of him. “I’m sorry, but it’s really not a good time now. You know, because I’m—” He holds up his teacup, sloshing coffee over the rim. “On a bit of a spiritual journey here. Sleep deprivation as a path to enlightenment. So if you could—”

“Klaus.”

“…Ben?”

Ben nods, once.

Klaus sits up a little straighter, eyes narrowing. “This whole time you could’ve just gone and gotten your ectoplasmic slime on the inside of someone else’s body?”

“I guess so,” Ben sniffs. “But I’m still going to take yours.”

“Well.” Klaus’ eyelids are already starting to droop again, his expression slackening. “We’ve already discussed it, I’m afraid. And I’m flattered, but…”

Ben crosses the room in quick, purposeful strides. Keechie’s hands fist in Klaus’ shirt and he hauls him up, forcing him back onto a stack of cushions. Klaus goes easily, despite the frightened sound he makes in his throat. He’s always been better at running than fighting, and Ben is sure he can do neither in his fatigued state. 

“What are you…”

Ben rips open the few buttons that were fastened on Klaus’ shirt.

“Hey!”

Klaus is too thin beneath the billows of fabric, somehow even thinner than when he was shooting up in alleyways. It’s a little alarming, and it isn’t much to look at, but Ben isn’t here to look. “Your body is mine now,” he tells Klaus, calmly and firmly. “I’ve watched you screw everything up, over and over again, every day for the last seventeen years. And now that I finally have a chance to have something of my own again, you want to screw that up too? I won’t let you, Klaus. Do you hear me? You aren’t going to refuse me anymore.”

Klaus starts to struggle then, sensing the seriousness of the threat, but it’s painfully obvious he doesn’t have the strength to fight against Keechie’s body. His skin is stretched so tightly over his hips, over his ribs and his breastbone, that suddenly Ben wonders if Klaus’ body is strong enough to take what he's about to do. But Ben figures if he hasn’t gotten heart palpitations from all the coffee he’s drunk, then he'll most likely survive this. He turns Klaus over and hitches him further up on the stack of cushions. 

A worried little whine escapes Klaus’ throat, and Ben smirks, pleased that Klaus understands what’s about to happen. “I like to be wined and dined first, you know,” Klaus says, as if Ben will be fooled by his attempt at nonchalance.

“No, you don’t,” Ben says. “You’re a filthy slut and you act like it. How many people have fucked you just like this? Probably hundreds, right, Klaus? It’s disgusting. And then you have the nerve to tell me— _me_ —that I can’t use your sad sack of bones?”

“It’s not…” Klaus licks his lips. “It’s not exactly the same situation, Benny.”

“Well, it is now.” Ben reaches around Klaus’ hip and undoes his fly. He closes his hand around Klaus’ soft cock.

It’s the first time he’s ever touched someone else like this, Ben realizes. He could’ve had his first time with Jill, slid a hand into her pants and touched her gently, made her feel so good she moaned in pleasure and delight. It could’ve been a beautiful moment for both of them. But instead he’s squeezing his brother’s dick, harder and then even harder, because the sound of pain Klaus made the first time wasn’t enough.

Ben keeps a hand on Klaus’ back, holding him down on the cushions while he pulls down his own pants. He strokes himself, and tries not to think about how it’s not _his_ cock or _his_ hand, how it’s just some weird follower of Klaus’ stupid phony cult. But the body is responding to his attention, he’s getting harder, and it helps when he remembers that after this Klaus will know he can’t deny him.

“Ben,” Klaus gasps.

“What?”

“You don’t have to do this,” he says, sounding desperate. “I get it, you want to take me for a spin—like a fancy Cadillac! Who wouldn’t? I’ll let you possess me, Ben, I promise.”

“It’s too late for that, Klaus.”

He shoves Klaus’ pants and underwear down, and then he shoves himself inside.

The sound Klaus makes is one that Ben has heard before. A few times actually, despite his best efforts to block out the memories. It’s enough to make him pause, to reconsider what he thinks he’ll gain from hurting his brother. And then he keeps going, driving deeper inside of him, relishing the way Klaus’ whine gives way to a scream.

It feels good, not just the catharsis of revenge but the tightness of Klaus’ body around his borrowed cock, the way Klaus’ panicked bucking only serves to heighten the sensation. Ben leans into it, lets himself drive his hips forward. Klaus’ body feels so small and breakable beneath Keechie’s, and Keechie isn’t even a big man. Ben can only imagine how helpless Klaus would be at the mercy of anyone bigger.

He’s helpless enough as it is. His writhing and screaming is already beginning to peter out, leaving Klaus sobbing pitifully instead. After a while, even the crying quiets down. Klaus seems too exhausted to manage anything beyond pathetic whimpers and the occasional shudder of pain.

It should be a turn-off but instead it spurs Ben on, drives him to fuck into Klaus even harder. He hopes his brother remembers this, remembers all the pain and humiliation, and what Ben is capable of doing to him. He hopes Klaus always remembers that Ben can take what he wants.

Klaus lets out a choked scream, and Ben realizes just how hard he’s been slamming into him. He can feel something wet between them, and he wonders if he’s orgasmed. He looks down, but he only sees red. Red blood, smearing Klaus’ buttocks and running down his thighs. Red blood covering the cock that Ben yanks from Klaus’ battered hole. 

The sight of it makes Ben feel woozy, reminds him what the Horror’s tentacles looked like all those years ago, how they viciously turned criminals into carnage. Keechie’s body is still erect, but Ben can’t fuck Klaus anymore. He can’t keep driving mercilessly into an injury he already caused. He doesn’t know how he even took it this far.

He should’ve never tried to hurt his brother. Why did Ben think this would help anything?

There’s a bead of blood rolling all the way down to Klaus’ knee. Bruises are already splotching his hips. The stilted, labored breaths he pulls in throw the slats of his ribs into sharp contrast.

Slowly he zips Keechie's fly over his bloodied skin.

“B-Ben?”

Klaus’ voice is so raw and wet that it takes a second for Ben to understand. “What?” he asks.

“Are- are you done?”

“Yeah,” Ben says. “I’m done.”

And he leaves Klaus trembling on the cushions.


End file.
